7 Princesses of Heart
Story Kairi is floating through the air, intangible like a ghost. She flies up the tower, and makes it to the Castle Chapel. There, Kairi sees the other six Princesses of Heart, along with Cloud and Beast. Beast: I am so relieved you are alright, Belle. Belle: I am fine. But things are getting worse. (A woman in a big blue ballroom dress and blond hair walks forward.) Woman: It is taking all our efforts to hold back the main forces of the Heartless. They are pouring out non-stop. Beast: I’m going out. I want to maul that Xaldin. Cloud: I’ll go with you. Beast: (Angrily) You think I need your help?! Cloud: I think that this guy is too much for us. Beast: Stay and protect the others. I am going. (Beast walks off.) Jasmine: What do we do, Cinderella? (Cinderella, the blond woman, looks up, staring directly at Kairi.) Cinderella: We wait for Kairi to come back. We need her power. Kairi shoots awake, panting. Aerith was still by her side, along with Tifa. Aerith: Are you alright? Kairi: Hollow Bastion. I need to get back to Hollow Bastion. They need my help. Aerith: You aren’t well enough for travel. Tifa: Don’t worry. I’ll be with her every step of the way. Without me, Cloud will probably get himself killed. Kairi: Let’s go then. End Scene Kairi and Tifa are back on Hollow Bastion, heading towards the doorway to the Library. A roar occurs, and the two look down, seeing a path leading below. Tifa: That sounded like Beast! Kairi: We have to help him! (The two run down in that direction.) Below the structure, Beast is standing on water, pouncing at Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor catches and throws Beast, him hitting metal pumps. Beast: Xaldin! (He gets up.) Grey Meteor: Oh, come now. You really think you can defeat me by yourself? Beast: You attacked my castle and endangered Belle. I will tear you to shreds! (Beast charges in again, when Grey Meteor blasts him with his laser vision, knocking Beast back.) Grey Meteor: You must really be a beast to hold a pointless grudge like this. I can see why he was interested in you. And your little rose. (Beast roars angrily, charging at Grey Meteor. Grey Meteor yawns, as he punches Beast, sending him into a canyon wall.) Well, I assume this is enough. Grey Meteor starts to fly out of the waterway, when he sees Wildvine climbing down the canyon wall, Tifa on her back. Tifa: There’s that guy again! Throw me at him! Wildvine: What?! Are you? Tifa: I’ll give you time to figure out your powers. Now! Wildvine takes Tifa off her back, and throws her. Tifa flies at Grey Meteor, giving a battle cry as she swings her fist. Grey Meteor turns into Astrodactyl, releasing a propulsion wave from his jetpack. Tifa is knocked back, as Astrodactyl flies off. Wildvine: Tifa! (Wildvine reaches for Tifa, when her arm stretches.) Whoa. Cool. (Wildvine’s arm stretches, catching Tifa. Tifa is lowered to the waterway, where Beast was waiting.) Beast: You took your time. Where’s John? Tifa: Uh, (Beast looks up at Wildvine, who makes it down to the waterway. Wildvine reverts, and Beast has an expression of shock seeing Kairi.) Beast: Xion? Kairi: (Confused) I’m Kairi. Who’s Xion? Beast: Eh, forget it. We can’t let Xaldin get away. He’ll be heading for the others. Tifa: And Cloud? Beast: He can handle himself. Come on. There’s a platform to take us back up. End Scene Beast, Tifa and Kairi are climbing up the High Tower. Beast is quite a distance ahead, as Tifa turns to see Kairi. She was lagging behind, panting heavily. Tifa heads back to her. Tifa: You okay? Kairi: (Panting) Yeah. Just not (pants) used to doing this. Tifa: Why not try transforming? Surely it won’t use up anymore energy than you are now. Kairi: Maybe. Worth a shot. (Kairi glows, as she transforms.) Crashhopper: Who’s this? I was going for the bunny. Tifa: Maybe you can jump like that form. I mean, look at those legs. Crashhopper: Hm. (She scrunches down, and hops, releasing a shockwave that knocks Tifa down.) Yahoo! (Crashhopper goes flying through the air, soaring past Beast. Crashhopper then lands on a stage like area.) Whoo! That was cool! (Crashhopper reverts.) Kairi: (Sighs) I need to learn how to maintain a transformation. They only last for a minute at best. Suddenly, Darkball Heartless materialize around her. They are big spheres with yellow eyes and a mouth with sharp points, with three tentacles, two acting as ears while the third acts like a tail. Kairi: Oh no! (Kairi glows, transforming.) Battle Tails: Huh? I didn’t get the bunny alien again! Agh! A Darkball flies at her, which she falls back to dodge. She curls into a ball, and opens up, kicking the Darkball away. More fly at her, and she takes off running, using her tails to propel her forward. A Darkball catches her off guard, ramming her from the side. She goes over the edge, the Darkballs swarming around the edge. Then, Beast slashes through several Darkballs, destroying them. Tifa strikes more of them, and the two make quick work of the Heartless. Battle Tails then comes flying back up to the platform, and reverts after landing. Kairi: So, that form can fly too. Tifa: You okay? Kairi: Fine. A little confused. But I’m fine. End Scene Kairi, Tifa and Beast arrive at the Castle Chapel, where Cinderella, Belle, Jasmine, three other princesses and Cloud were waiting. One of the princesses is wearing a dark blue dress, has blond hair and a crown on her head. The second princess has skin as white as snow, with short black hair, and wearing a yellow dress with the top half being blue. The third princess was much younger than the others, with a black band holding up her blond hair. She is wearing a blue dress, with a white part in front that resembles an apron. Cinderella was treating an injury on Cloud. Tifa: Cloud! (Tifa runs over to him, as Cinderella gets up, walking towards Kairi.) Cinderella: Welcome, Kairi. We’ve been waiting for you. Kairi: Uh, I’m sorry. But I’m not sure I know all of you. Cinderella: But of course. I am Cinderella. This is Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, (The first unknown princess waves.) Snow White, (The second unknown princess smiles.) and Alice. (The third unknown princess bows to Kairi.) Alice: It truly is an honor. Aurora: Now we can stop the door. Kairi: The door? Cinderella: The Door to Darkness. The seven of us have to be together to open it, but together, we can restrain it. Until the boy Belle mentioned arrives. Tifa: He’s not coming back. (Everyone turns to Tifa.) He lost his heart. Snow White: Oh dear! Jasmine: He is gone? Is all hope lost? Kairi: No! (Everyone turns back to her. Her confidence wavers, as she tries to shrink down.) I mean, Beast: She has John’s power. She can fight. (Cloud stands up, rolling his shoulders.) Cloud: It doesn’t matter if she has his power. Xaldin is preventing all movements towards the Grand Hall. He is waiting down that hall. (He points down a hall.) Towards an open coliseum. Beast: Then it’s time to tear through him. Cloud: Let’s get him then. Kairi, you in? Kairi: (Shakily) Yeah. I’m in. Cloud: Tifa, watch over the Princesses. We’ll be back. Tifa: Be careful. Kairi, Cloud and Beast arrive in a coliseum, where Xaldin was standing, waiting. Xaldin: Hello, Princess of Heart. I must say, I was surprised to hear you had the former hero’s power. (Kairi takes a step back, terrified.) Kairi: (In terror) You. Kairi flashes back, looking up at Xaldin, the view changed from her point of view. Her body was weak, destroyed, as she was fading away. Xaldin: Farewell, traitor. The scene shifts back to the coliseum. Xaldin: Ah, so your other half remembers me. Good. Frightened prey is much easier to eliminate. Cloud: Too bad I’m not. Cloud dashes forward, seemingly gliding over the floor. He swings his Buster sword at Xaldin, who turns into Grey Meteor. He catches the attack, and fires heat vision at Cloud, knocking him away. Beast pounces at Grey Meteor, who flies up and knocks him out of the sky, slamming him into Cloud. Grey Meteor then flies at Kairi, who was still paralyzed with fear. John: Kairi! Kairi snaps out of it, and transforms into XLR8. She dashes out of the way, crashing into a wall. Grey Meteor flies through the spot XLR8 was standing at, and slows himself to a stop. XLR8 comes off the wall, distorted. Grey Meteor: How are you a threat? You can’t even control your transformations! XLR8: I can still figure it out. XLR8’s vizor goes over her face, as she dashes forward. She runs around Grey Meteor, forming a vortex around him. Grey Meteor releases a yawn, as he punches XLR8, sending him bouncing off the floor, and hitting a wall, reverting. Kairi: Ugh. (She gets onto her hands and knees.) Grey Meteor: At least John was more of a challenge. (Grey Meteor fires heat vision at Kairi, who transforms, turning into Chromastone. She absorbs the heat vision, then stands up.) Only delaying the inevitable. Chromastone: We’ll see about that. Chromastone charges forward, fist enveloped in ultraviolet energy. She goes to punch Grey Meteor, who blocks the attack with his arm. Grey Meteor punches Chromastone, knocking her back and creating a crack on her chest. Chromastone groans in pain, and raises her arm, firing an ultraviolet ray, pushing Grey Meteor back. Chromastone: How do you like that? Grey Meteor shifts to Astrodactyl, and creates an energy whip, extending it and wrapping around Chromastone’s foot. He pulls, causing Chromastone’s legs to fly in front of her, causing her to fall on her back, reverting. Astrodactyl forms an energy lance, and goes to stab Kairi in the face. Cloud appears, using his sword to parry the attack. He pushes Astrodactyl back, and dashes in, swinging at him. Astrodactyl blocks his attack with his energy lance, backing up as Cloud continued to advance with each strike. Astrodactyl releases a propulsion wave from his jetpack, hitting and distorting Cloud. Astrodactyl blasts Cloud with a mouth energy blast, sending Cloud flying. Kairi starts to get up, when she’s hit by Cloud, the two crashing to the ground. Beast: Xaldin! Beast pounces at Astrodactyl, who creates an energy whip, catching Beast, restraining him. Astrodactyl blasts him with a mouth energy blast, sending him crashing into Kairi and Cloud. All three of them were down, Kairi trying to get out of the pile. Astrodactyl stands over her, forming an energy lance. Astrodactyl: Consider yourself lucky, rawk! You must be kept alive for us to access Kingdom Hearts. Your friends aren’t so lucky. Kairi: (Weakly) No. Characters *Kairi *Tifa *Aerith *Beast *Cloud *Belle *Jasmine *Cinderella *Aurora *Snow White *Alice Villains *Xaldin *Heartless **Darkball Aliens By Kairi *Wildvine *Crashhopper (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *Battle Tails (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Light Cream) *XLR8 *Chromastone By Xaldin *Grey Meteor (x2) *Astrodactyl (x2) Trivia *Accidental transformations return, with Kairi unable to control her powers. *All 7 Princesses of Heart make their debut. *Beast confuses Kairi for Xion. *Astrodactyl forming energy lances references Xaldin's weapons in the Kingdom Hearts series, being 6 Dragoon Lances. *Kairi is scared of Xaldin due to him killing her as Xion. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga